Hurt
by Life.Without.Lemons
Summary: Natsu picks Lisanna over Lucy one-shot. Lucy's point of view.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **o0O0o**

 **Hurt**

"Oi! Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu yelled from behind me.

I turned to look at him. His hair was more flat than usual, he probably gelled it to look like that, in my opinion, that's pretty useless. He is always gorgeous to me. But that wasn't for me. It was for _her_.

"Yes, Natsu?" I asked, hoping that my sadness wasn't showing up in my voice.

"Which color tie should I wear to my date with Lisanna? Red or pink? Or maybe black? She said that her favorite color is pink, but black is the classic color. And for red, I don't even know… I guess it's my color? What do you think, you are good with clothes?" He asked, his black eyes sparkling excitedly. Oh, those dark mesmerizing eyes… "Lucy?'

"Huh? What? Black, red or pink?" He nodded, "Well, if you can't pick between her favorite color and your favorite color, I would say wear black."

He grinned at me, "Thanks! You're the best!" and ran away to pick up Lisanna from the guild.

 _I'm the best am I? I would think you're lying, but you don't know how to lie… Clueless idiot. Why is it so hard to get mad at him? Why me? This reminds of a story I once wrote. Didn't he read it? Didn't he say that he would feel really sad if it happened to him? He did. What does that change, though? Nothing. He's still going for the villain. Not that Lisanna's a villain, no! It would be better if she were, though… She would be much less charming, and everything would be okay… He would be mine… I would be his… Forever, that is…_ But she just has to be so fucking nice. She has two siblings to which she's like an angel. She's gorgeous. She smart. She's funny. She's _perfect_. And she was his childhood friend. _Next to her, I don't really see what he would find in me. Well he didn't. He didn't find anything that's good in me. He still tells me that I'm his best friend, but do I really want to keep him company now? Do I want to be in the presence of a person who's so unbelievably clueless that he can't see that I love him? Do I? Yes, even though he doesn't see me as anything even remotely close to a girl, it still feels like I have a chance with him. I'm stupid, aren't I? But there's still a slight chance- I'll go in the guild, and tell him that I love him, he needs to know before he can make the mistake of being with someone that's not me. Yes, I'll go tell him that._

I started running towards to new building that was Fairy Tail. Many people who saw me waved, or called, or whistled, or just stepped out of the way. I ignored them. The task before me was far more important. I had to get the love of my life from the clutches of evil.

The doors slammed open, and I froze as I saw what they were doing.

They were _laughing_. All of them. Although I don't know much of what was happening. My eyes were fixated on him. His laughter carried through the room. She was tickling him, and he was tickling her back. They were both laughing. The whole place was laughing at how stupid they looked. I guess they _did_ look stupid, with their faces pink, and his tie askew, tears of laughter streaming down their now tomato-red faces. The tie was pink. He chose to go with her favorite color.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I don't know why, maybe something got in them? Or maybe I poked them with my fingers and didn't notice. Or maybe… Maybe… Well, it definitely wasn't because the pink pair started to kiss. Or I would call it making out, at this state.

"Lu-chan?" A gingerly voice came from behind me. Levy. She knew. She knew I was in love with Natsu. Her voice came out slightly different from her usual voice. It was as if she was trying to figure out if I would burst out crying right this second, or she would manage to tell me a few things beforehand. Even I didn't know which one was it. I made sure that my eyes weren't overflowing with tears before I turned around to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked. If I was going to hear bad news, I was going to hear them from Levy. She could word them as if almost nothing happened. Except, what's probably going to happen was my heart was going to be ripped out of me, broken in to a few thousand pieces, glued together, and then fed to a giant _pink_ crocodile.

"Oi! Lucy!" Cana. She sounded a bit drunk. Well, when was she not? "Natsu just proposed to Lisanna!" She was obviously very excited about this.

"And?" There still might be a chance that she said no, and that Natsu and I could live the happily ever after I imagined. It was Mira who answered.

"AND SHE SAID YES! OMG I'M SO EXCITED! I HAVE TO PLAN THEIR WEDDING! THEY ARE SO ADORABLE BLUSHING LIKE THAT! AND THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE _BABIES_!"

.

.

.

.

.

I turned around and walked towards the exit. Levy stopped me.

"Lu-chan, where are you going?" she asked real quiet.

Where am I going?

I don't know.

Am I supposed to know?

I don't know.

"I have some rethinking to do." I told her, so that she wouldn't think I was doing something dangerous.

Was I going to do something dangerous?

.

 _Absolutely not._


End file.
